Instant Noodles
Instant Noodles, also known as ramen noodles, are a dried or precooked noodle block that is usually sold with a packet of flavoring powder and/or seasoning oil. Dried noodles are usually eaten after being cooked or soaked in boiling water, while precooked noodles can be reheated or eaten straight from the packet. The main ingredients of the dried noodle are wheat flour, palm oil, and salt. The principal ingredients of the flavoring powder are salt, monosodium glutamate, seasonings, and sometimes sugar. Instant noodles are marketed worldwide under hundreds of brand names. Usage When Naked Snake met up with EVA at the Krasnogorje Mountaintop, she supplied him with two packets of Instant Noodles, in which she stated that it was "the food of the future." Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). EVA: Once you're in there, you can follow the tunnel to get inside Groznyj Grad. And take this, too. // (EVA pulls out two packages of instant noodles) // Naked Snake: What is it? // EVA: The food of the future. A well-balanced meal for the space age. It's good to eat some real food once in a while. I'll bet if I kissed you, you'd taste like a wild animal. She had managed to get three packets of Instant Noodles, which were hard to come by due to the Groznyj Grad personnel quickly consuming them due to their popularity. However, circumstances resulted in Snake getting only two.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). EVA: By the way, Snake... // Naked Snake: What? // EVA: Why aren't you eating it? // Snake: Eh? What are you talking about? // EVA: The instant noodles. Why aren't you eating them? // Snake: Do I have to? // EVA: Of course you do. // Snake: Why? // EVA: Because it's a present from me. // Snake: ... // EVA: You probably didn't know, but instant noodles are really popular among the troops here at Groznyj Grad. It was really hard to get my hands on some. And I even managed to get you three whole packages... // Snake: Three? But you only gave me two... // EVA: Ah... Anyway, that's not the point. The point is - you'd better eat it. Or else. Para-Medic had intended to try them out in the event that Snake didn't eat any, and also revealed that they had been a very recent invention in Japan.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Para-Medic: You got some instant noodles, huh? // Naked Snake: Instant noodles? // Para-Medic: Uh huh. It was invented in Japan just recently. Add some hot water and it's ready to eat. It's cheap and be stored for a long time. And besides, it's delicious. It's like a miracle food. // Snake: Wow. // Para-Medic: Speaking of which... // Snake: Yeah? // Para-Medic: Are you going to eat that? // Snake: I was planning on it, yeah. // Para-Medic: ...Oh, all right. // Snake: Is there some reason I shouldn't? // Para-Medic: No, that's not what I meant. // Snake: Then what did you mean? // Para-Medic: I was just going to say that if you weren't going to eat it, you should bring it back to me. I've always wanted to try some. // Snake: ... During this time, it was sealed in a white packet with artwork of Japanese ramen and chopsticks, as well as the Japanese word "即席ラーメン", which translates to "Instant Ramen." During the war economy, PMC soldiers consumed instant noodles supplied by Hide-chan, which was both the original producer and the best one, hence they were very popular. These required three minutes to cook in boiling water. It was covered in a red container. Behind the scenes Instant Noodles are a collectible food item in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. When eaten, it provides a large stamina recovery and its taste is considered to be outstanding. During a radio conversation with Para-Medic, it is implied that they were invented a short time prior to the game's events. In real life, they were invented by Momofuku Ando in Japan and was first marketed under the brand name Chikin Ramen by Ando's company, Nissin, on August 25, 1958. In 1971, Nissin introduced Cup Noodles, a dried noodle block in a polystyrene cup. If the player hasn't eat any Instant Noodles and calls EVA, she'll ponder why he hasn't eaten them despite her gifting them and admit there was originally three instant noodles instead of the two she supplied him with (with it being implied that she ate the third one beforehand). The player can get them from some soldiers that they have defeated or held up, especially later in the game. The player can also find them in locations from Ponizovje Warehouse to the Groznyj Grad Sewers. They also can be found in almost all the provision warehouses scattered throughout the game, and can also be provided to the player in a cutscene. The player doesn't need to acquire this item in order to get the Markhor ranking and/or the EZ Gun, but it is very useful regardless. When EVA is shot with a tranquilizer dart, she remarks, "MMM... Instant Noodles." Also, when Snake calls EVA about his backpack missing his food, EVA will admit that she stole and eat the Instant Noodles, but denies stealing the rest of the food that Snake caught.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Naked Snake: EVA, about the contents of my backpack you got for me... // EVA: Is there something missing? // Snake: Yeah, all of my food. // EVA: Well, how strange... // Snake: You didn't... // EVA: It wasn't me! // Snake: ... // EVA: All those snakes and crocodiles and suspicious-looking mushrooms... I wouldn't eat that stuff even if you paid me! // Snake: What about the instant noodles? // EVA: ... // Snake: EVA... // EVA: I was hungry, OK!? Give me a break! It's just a little packet of noodles... // Snake: It wasn't just the noodles. All those animals I worked so hard to capture... // EVA: That wasn't me. // Snake: So who was it? // EVA: It was Ocelot. // Snake: Ocelot? // EVA: He said he wanted to eat the same things you did. // Snake: Why would he do that? // EVA: You haven't figured it out? // Snake: No. // EVA: You are dense. // Snake: ...??? The Instant Noodles later made a reappearance in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, where they served a similar purpose. However, they also could restore both health and psyche, with the latter increasing its effectiveness in cold environments (such as Shadow Moses). In-game description Notes and references Category:MGS3 Food Category:Food and drink